El mundo nunca sabrá
by Phoenix.G.Fawkes
Summary: SPOILERS DE HP7 Las generaciones venideras sabrán sus nombres, conocerán sus hazañas, sus derrotas, pero nunca sabrán del lazo que los unía, un lazo que ni el tiempo, ni el odio ni la muerte pudieron destruir. Tal vez sea mejor así.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a JKR

**Summary**: SPOILERS DE HP7 Las generaciones venideras sabrán sus nombres, conocerán sus hazañas, sus derrotas, pero nunca sabrán del lazo que los unía, un lazo que ni el tiempo, ni el odio ni la muerte pudieron destruir. Tal vez sea mejor así.

* * *

**El mundo nunca sabrá**

Hay cosas sobre ellos dos que el mundo nunca sabrá.

Muchas plumas alrededor del globo escribirán sobre sus hazañas, sus crímenes, sus triunfos, sus derrotas. Escribirán sobre su gran poder, sobre sus conocimientos de artes antiguas y magia largo tiempo olvidada. Escribirán sobre una guerra, un duelo y un continente dividido en dos, escribirán sobre la luz y las tinieblas. Escribirán sobre el enfrentamiento más terrible jamás visto entre dos magos, detallarán los hechizos, las maldiciones, el poder que parecía sacudir los cimientos de la tierra y que sobrecogió a todos los presentes. Escribirán, también, sobre su gloria y su caída.

Pero nadie escribirá sobre una tarde de verano interminable, nadie describirá el canto suave del arroyo fluyendo a sus pies, nadie detallará el brillo del sol sobre las aguas, la hierba meciéndose en la brisa, nadie narrará su primer encuentro. Nadie conocerá su historia.

Hay cosas sobre ellos dos que el mundo nunca sabrá.

Un primer encuentro incómodo, torpe. Un chico aún en la adolescencia, que no aprendió a controlar su cuerpo pese a dominar la magia antigua como pocos de sus viejos profesores podrían haber soñado. Un chico extranjero, que pronuncia mal la mitad de las palabras, cuyo acento entorpece todos sus discursos. El sobrino desconocido de una historiadora de renombre, que ha llegado de tierras lejanas huyendo.

El otro: mayor, alto, el antiguo niño prodigio que ha debido abandonar todos sus sueños, el joven brillante condenado a quedarse atrás, a quien la tragedia le ha puesto un lastre a su ambición.

Bajo la sonrisa benevolente de su tía, él se acercó al joven y torpemente se presentó, pronunciando mal todo menos su propio nombre. El joven devolvió el saludo con una formalidad incómoda, como un traje de adulto que no estuviera acostumbrado a usar. Los dos quedaron mirándose un momento y luego desviaron la vista. Ambos deseaban salir de allí tan pronto como fuera posible y olvidarse para siempre del otro.

Mas, ay, el destino tenía otros planes.

Un segundo encuentro al atardecer, los últimos rayos de sol bañando las hileras de lápidas de piedra y mármol. El sol encendía los cabellos del joven, semejando brillantes alas de ave fénix. El joven con puños apretados, maldiciendo entre dientes el deber que le había caído en suerte, conteniendo a duras penas las lágrimas: de dolor, de ira, de frustración.

- No puedo con ella, madre, simplemente no puedo¿cómo pudiste marcharte así, cómo vamos a seguir sin ti? No puedo manejarlo, y no es justo, no es justo que me toque a mí hacer de –

Se interrumpió bruscamente al ver el muchacho de cabellos claros y acento extraño merodeando entre las lápidas. Se miraron a los ojos, y un destello de comprensión los unió un momento. El chico – porque a sus ojos no era más que un chico – no lo miraba horrorizado, no parecía espantado de que él quisiera rehuir su deber, sino que parecía comprender lo que era sentir la ambición ardiendo dentro de sí sin poder responder a su llamado. El chico comprendía – como nadie parecía haberlo comprendido nunca.

El chico de cabellos como rayos de sol fue el primero en conocer su secreto, y tal vez por eso él fue también el primero en conocer el suyo. Un lazo los unió aquella tarde, un lazo que ni los años ni las maldiciones, ni las guerras ni las muertes pudieron romper. El joven pelirrojo había encontrado alguien que lo comprendía y que sabía del lado oscuro que nadie más veía, que nadie más volvería a ver. Nadie lo conocería tan bien como aquel muchacho, y a nadie se sentiría él tan unido nunca como se sintió con el sobrino de una vecina en una tarde de verano entre las lápidas del cementerio.

Hay cosas sobre ellos dos que el mundo nunca sabrá.

Una búsqueda, una pasión trocándose en obsesión que los unió más fuertemente que los lazos de sangre o amistad, una sed de conocimientos compartida, una ambición soñada por ambos a la vez.

Conversaciones interminables, debates que se extendían de la mañana hasta el oscurecer, lechuzas golpeando en la ventana para llevar sus respuestas, porque ni aun en medio de la noche dejaban sus mentes de trajinar y maquinar, y todo lo que pensara uno el otro debía saberlo en el momento. Dos niños prodigio, dos grandes talentos, dos mentes brillantes trabándose en combates verbales y escritos, en duelos de varitas y de intelectos. Planes trazados de madrugada a la luz titubeante de una vela, objetivos extraordinarios cuidadosamente diseñados al unísono.

¡Ah, cuántos triunfos demoledores, cuántas victorias aplastantes y éxitos gloriosos consiguieron aquel verano, mas no fuera en su imaginación! Nacido del fervor de su juventud, de sus convicciones, un nuevo régimen en el cual ellos, los revolucionarios, los libertadores de la comunidad mágica, alcanzarían la inmortalidad.

Todavía recuerda hoy el timbre de su voz, la pasión en sus gestos, el brillo en sus ojos azules cuando hablaba de todo lo que lograrían. Y aunque ahora su cuerpo se haya vuelto decrépito, aunque sus músculos no le respondan, aunque su cabello y su piel hayan perdido el color, él aun recuerda como si fuera ayer cómo su sangre se encendía al oírle hablar, cómo su corazón saltaba de entusiasmo al saber que había encontrado a un igual, alguien con quien podría realizar sus sueños y compartir el triunfo, alguien que lo comprendía como nadie nunca antes lo había hecho.

Hay cosas sobre ellos dos que el mundo nunca sabrá.

Una noche oscura, terrible, sin luna ni estrellas, cuando todos sus sueños cayeron como un castillo de naipes, cuando todas sus ilusiones fueron destrozadas. Por el ímpetu del mocoso que había osado inmiscuirse en sus planes, por la incapacidad del joven pelirrojo de prevenir el desastre, por el temperamento del muchacho de cabellos dorados y hechizos letales; y por una niña que se había encontrado en el lugar equivocado en el peor momento.

Nadie sabrá nunca el horror que sintió cuando su cadáver cayó a sus pies, sus ojos ausentes mirándolo sin vida, nadie sabrá nunca de las lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas mientras huía de su peor crimen, mientras corría campo atraviesa para alejarse de esa casa, de esa muchacha muerta, de esa culpa terrible que lo carcomía por dentro. Nadie sabrá nunca que se detuvo a mitad de camino porque sintió un fuego arder en su garganta justo antes de que su estómago devolviera todo lo que había ingerido, nadie sabrá nunca de esos minutos inacabables que permaneció sobre rodillas y manos temblando de pies a cabeza por el horror.

Nadie sabrá nunca tampoco de las pesadillas que plagarían sus noches, donde a veces veía a la pobre loca caer muerta, a veces veía al más joven de sus hermanos soltar un grito desgarrador, pero las más de las veces veía al joven pelirrojo, con sus brillantes ojos azules en los que se había visto reflejado tantas veces, ahora apagados y sin vida.

Hay cosas sobre ellos dos que el mundo nunca sabrá.

Las generaciones venideras sabrán de sus crímenes, conocerán las atrocidades que él cometió en sus ansias por cumplir sus sueños, por instaurar un nuevo régimen donde los magos serían finalmente libres. Los libros de historia hablarán de esos años de terror, de la oscura fortaleza que construyó para encerrar a quienes se le oponían, hablarán de una Europa desgarrada por la guerra y la muerte.

Y también hablarán del fin de una era, cuando los dos más grandes magos de su época se trabaron en un combate que alimentaría las épicas durante décadas. En forma de epopeya se narraría más tarde su duelo, se detallaría cada uno de los hechizos, cada maldición, se describiría hasta el cansancio cómo los embates de su lucha destrozaron todo a su paso.

Lo que nadie dirá nunca, lo que nadie sabrá, es que el hombre de cabellos como plumas de fénix – cuya juventud había quedado atrás, muy atrás – después de desarmar a su oponente se detuvo un momento, la varita en alto, el cuerpo en tensión. Su rival, agazapado a sus pies, su única arma lejos de su alcance, esperaba el golpe final que nunca llegaría. En lugar de una maldición, un susurro tembloroso llegó a sus oídos.

- ¿_Quién fue_? Por lo que más quieras, dímelo¿fuiste tú¿Fuiste tú quien pronunció el hechizo que la mató?

En sus ojos azules por primera vez brilló el miedo, un miedo que ni la magia más oscura había podido provocar.

- Por favor, dímelo. ¿Fuiste tú? – Su voz se quebró con un sollozo apenas reprimido - ¿O fui yo?

Lo que nadie sabrá nunca, tampoco, es que ese día él realizó el único acto de misericordia de su vida.

- Fui yo. Yo lancé el conjuro que la mató – Y luego – Lo siento.

Tal vez fue por su antigua amistad, o porque no deseaba convertirse en un asesino, pero le perdonó la vida. O tal vez, tal vez fue ese único acto de misericordia lo que lo salvó.

Nadie sabrá jamás, ni siquiera el hombre pelirrojo, que él mismo no sabía quién había matado a la muchacha aquella noche, ni que mintió para no ver el sufrimiento en aquellos ojos azules.

Hay cosas sobre ellos dos que el mundo nunca sabrá.

Mucho se contará sobre sus logros y hazañas, sobre su enfrentamiento; mucho se dirá, incluso, sobre las ideas que alguna vez ambos habían compartido.

Pero hay cosas que nunca se sabrán. El mundo nunca sabrá de interminables tardes de verano bajo el sol ardiente, sobre el arroyo susurrando a sus pies, sobre los destellos rojos que la luz le arrancaba a su cabellera cobriza. Nadie sabrá nunca de risas sofocadas detrás de pesados y polvorientos volúmenes de biblioteca, de largas caminatas por el cementerio, de conversaciones en voz baja y secretos susurrados en la noche, secretos que nunca más repetirían a nadie.

El mundo nunca sabrá que, más allá de una búsqueda compartida que se convertiría en obsesión, más allá de sus planes para el mundo mágico trazados a dúo, existió algo más. Existió una camaradería, existió una sonrisa divertida, un abrazo afectuoso, unas palabras de consuelo; existieron un compañerismo y una confianza como nunca volverían a sentir con nadie más. El mundo nunca sabrá que no sólo los unieron la ambición, sus sueños y su lucha contra la muerte, sino que también los unió el cariño, un cariño que nadie vería ni comprendería, y una amistad que las arenas del tiempo no lograrían enterrar.

Una amistad que él, uno de los magos más terribles y crueles de todos los tiempos, no ha olvidado. Una amistad por la cual, cuando su sucesor como Señor de las Tinieblas quiera arrancarle el último secreto, él callará. Callará porque su corazón se hunde bajo el peso del remordimiento, y con su último aliento intentará evitar que otros repitan las crueldades que él cometió... pero también callará para que nunca sea perturbado el descanso del único amigo que ha tenido jamás.

Hay cosas sobre ellos dos que el mundo nunca sabrá.


End file.
